Loyalty is Everything
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to the members of the notorious Decepticon Justice Division.
1. Helex

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the Decepticon Justice Division. I am simply a humble individual who God blessed with writing skill and a love for said fandom.**

**Theme Song: Hit the Floor by Linkin Park **

Helex was known as being a mech of few words. And the reason for that? Well, it wasn't that complicated. Even when he worked in construction before the War, he was encouraged to keep his mouth shut and just do as he was told. The habit stuck even after he joined Megatronus' rebellion.

He never had friends. He never had a family. He was just some clumsy orphan bruiser that was forced into a job he never wanted. So why should he talk? He could easily vent out his feelings through his newfound purpose.

He was sick and tired of being a slave and of watching his masters laugh at him behind his back. So, when the Decepticons formed, he terminated the foreman that mocked him the most. Silently, mind you.

Helex never made a sound but oh, did the foreman scream inside his alt. mode, a convertible smelting pit. Perfect not only for construction but for getting rid of hated enemies.

He truthfully didn't care what the others said about him after that. Even in the Decepticons he was whispered about and feared, but he didn't mind. It was far better to be feared than loved. No one could hurt him that way.

Yes, he was still silent. Yes, he still followed orders without question but he also knew that no one could control him ever again.

Loyalty to the Decepticons gave him freedom and an outlet for his pent-up rage. It was how he communicated and it was everything to him.

**D/N: And I am back with a new story and this time about the Decepticon Justice Division. A reviewer for my story, Dark Remnants, wanted some background on the mechs in the DJD and while I couldn't incorporate that in my main story, I decided to do a series of five one-shots dedicated to each member. So, I hope you enjoyed them! Please review to tell me if I need to improve anything. **

**"Do not take revenge, my dear friends, but leave room for God's wrath, for it is written: "It is mine to avenge; I will repay," says the Lord" Romans 12:19**

**May God bless you and your day!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	2. Tesarus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the Decepticon Justice Division. I am simply a humble individual who God blessed with writing skill and a love for said fandom.**

**Theme Song: Psycho by Muddle of Mudd **

Tesarus was always known as a rebel. He was raised, obviously, in the rural city-state of Tesarus, the source of his new designation. He hated every nano-klick of it. The land consisted of energon farmers who were, dare he even say the curse, pacifists. Many of them, including his creators, were Neutrals and fled Cybertron once the conflict began. He didn't dare follow. It was about time something exciting happened in his life.

And, his dearest sire and carrier wouldn't keep him from it. Not this time.

Once he joined the Decepticons, he had a red "X" symbol welded to his facial plating. The meaning of it? Oh, you'll laugh once you get the joke. I'm sure you will. It's a strike, the kind they used to give little mechs and femmes in those communal education centers. The mechs and femmes that Tesarus terminated were being naughty when they betrayed Lord Megatron and so they were given a strike, him. Isn't that funny?

If some slagging psycho-analyist interviewed him, he would give them a different answer for every time they asked him why he did what he did. Why did he join the Decepticons? He was dirt poor and identified with the lower castes that Megatronus claimed to fight for. Why did he join the DJD? He had a tortured past. He was bullied and abused, misunderstood in a word. He wanted to make others suffer like he did. Did he regret what he did to traitors during the war? Yes, he regretted every nano-klick.

Please, Doctor. Oh, please. Can't you help me?

But they were all lies and both the doctor and Tesarus knew it. Still, that didn't make the game he played any less fun to himself.

The true reason he joined the DJD? The real answer why he gleefully served under both Tarn and Megatron and offlined traitors without a single qualm? Why he lived with his past wrongs without a single regret?

Would him saying that he enjoyed it count as an answer?

Truthfully, he didn't need to give them an intelligible answer. He lived a life-time of boredom and he found his work funny. Call it schizophrenia or multiple-personality disorder or whatever you will. The entertainment the DJD provided was everything to him.

**D/N: And here we have the second chapter which is dedicated to Tesarus. And is it sad that I kinda loved writing for a mentally disturbed mech? xD I've always been fascinated with schizophrenia especially when it comes to the horror genre and so I really enjoyed writing this. Did y'all enjoy reading it? **

**Please, don't hesitate to tell me. I love reviews!**

**"So letting your sinful nature control your mind leads to death. But letting the Spirit control your mind leads to life and peace" Romans 8:6**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	3. Kaon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the Decepticon Justice Division. I am simply a humble individual who God blessed with writing skill and a love for said fandom.**

**Theme Song: Flash of the Blade by Avenged Sevenfold **

Kaon was always known as a psychopath. It was rumored that his own creators didn't even want him and so that is why he was raised in the prisons. Even more rumors said that he was placed there because he murdered them. Kaon didn't care though. He never knew them and so he never missed them.

Besides, was it truly his fault that he found a dying mech's energon the most beautiful thing he had ever seen? Why should he be locked up for that?

The only family he had was a stray turbofox that he aptly named "The Pet." He remembered finding it there outside the drain to his cell, shivering, alone, weak. It disgusted him. And he was about to end its life before its optics met his. That is when he saw it. Animalistic determination. A fighting spirit, just like the one he possessed.

Once the prisoners were released during a Decepticon mutiny, he joined them not out of gratitude but out of curiosity. They let him run from the prison scot free. Who knew what other freedoms he would have?

The answer was more than he ever thought.

His sadism and lust for energon was renowned in the Decepticons and so, one fateful cycle, he was recruited by Tarn. He never looked back.

Truth be told, he enjoyed it there. Tarn was so gracious as to oftentimes let him have his way with the prisoners and Vos even provided him with more pets after his original one offlined.

Oh, his little pets.

They were his children because they reflected his spark. He used to be a caged animal but now he was free to hunt how he pleased and fight back with every ounce of strength that he had against those that would attempt to take away his freedom again. And their lust for energon... well, it matched his.

Because you know about that nasty rumor that Kaon offlined his creators just for the thrill of it?

Well, it was true.

And the satisfaction the DJD gave him was everything to him.

**D/N: And here we have yet another DJD one-shot! I hope y'all enjoyed it and please try to leave a review. I do love them~ And I hope you all had a wonderful 4th of July yesterday!**

**To Tim and Savvy Orion: ^/^ Aw, really? Well, thank you. I'm glad y'all enjoyed it. Usually people aren't very fond of my morbid horror loving persona but I am glad you're enjoying this story, Tim. And I'm glad you find this to be interesting, Savvy :3**

**To Windcharger: I am most certainly ready xD I can't wait! Hopefully, I'll be able to see it with my family soon. Lol, if you see a crazy chick with pigtails wearing Transformers merch at a theater near you, that would be me.**

**"You shall not kill" Exodus 20:13**

**And if you could please pray for my best friend's sister's husband who is going to be deployed soon, my father that he would get some rest, and my twin, I would be much obliged. **

**May God bless you and your day, my dear friends!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **


	4. Vos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the Decepticon Justice Division. I am simply a humble individual who God blessed with writing skill and a love for said fandom.**

**Theme Song: Dehumanized by Disturbed **

Vos was always known as emotionless and cruel. A brilliant scientist, that was certain, but one that no one wanted to meet. And why?

Did there truly need to be a reason?

Well, Vos could explain to you that he wished for the old ways, for a pure and equal Cybertron and that he boldly defied the Council every step of the way. He could also explain that as punishment for his crimes, he was subjected to empurata, ritual disfigurement.

Was he angry? No. Did he immediately seek revenge? Of course not. He was a scientist, after all. Emotions only clouded one's judgement. Instead, he bided his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to make all those who did not uphold the old ways pay.

That opportunity came when he joined the Decepticons and later, the Decepticon Justice Division. His experiments turned from healing others to making a new army that would cleanse the filth that had gathered on his beloved home world.

Some called him insane. Some sociopathic. And others, stubborn. They said he needed to move on, to accept how things were and even learn the modern Cybertronian dialect instead of Primal Vernacular, which hardly anyone understood anymore.

But, what did he think?

He thought that soon, they would see his point of view. As the traitors writhed in agony as he placed the facial mask that hid his disfigurement, covered in tantalizingly sharp objects, as they screamed and begged for him to stop, he would merely purr that they should be thankful. They would leave that filthy planet knowing that one glorious cycle, things would be set right.

Because the revenge that the DJD provided him with was everything to him.

**D/N: I havta tell ya, Vos was the most fun of these to write for. That and Tesarus. But especially Vos. I find the whole idea of empurata in Cybertronian pre-war culture to be horribly fascinating and it would be a great way to turn anyone against you. Because of this, I think Vos is the most sympathetic of the DJD members. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**To Windcharger: Okay lol. I'll be sure to keep an eye out. And you have a good day, too!**

**To Tim and Savvy Orion: xD Tim, you sound like a mech after my own spark. We'll get along just fine. And thank you guys so much! I'm so glad this story is being so well-received. **

**"So humble yourselves under the mighty power of God, and at the right time, He will lift you up in honor. Give all your worries and cares to God, for He cares about you." 1 Peter 5:6**

**May God bless you and your day, my dear friends!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **


	5. Tarn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the Decepticon Justice Division. I am simply a humble individual who God blessed with writing skill and a love for said fandom.**

**Theme Song: Chapter Four by Avenged Sevenfold **

Tarn was always known as a monster, pure and simple. And no amount of blaming the cruel caste society in which he was raised could ever change that fact. He was merciless, cold, and cared for no one but himself. So much so in fact that instead of letting him fight the other mechs in the arenas, his superiors made him slaughter enemies to the Council. Not that he cared for their orders. He would fight and kill regardless because it was what he loved to do.

Not to mention his eerie addiction to transformation. He burned out his T-Cog so many times that he hardly remembered how many others he had stolen from corpses... or forced Pharma to give him.

Ah, Pharma. The amusing little mech whose haughty attitude and cowardice forced the Autobots to turn against him. What a pity that he was terminated. Tarn rather liked him.

But, he digressed. Where was he? Oh, yes. He cared for no one but himself.

No one but himself and... another.

He remembered when he first followed Megatronus in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon. At first, he excused his speeches about a free Cybertron as useless sentiment but once the War began, his optics began to clear.

Yes! This is what Tarn's spark longed for. Fear. Submission. Power. And an end to those Autobots who dared to originate from that broken city filled with vain talk of peace and equality.

He even molded his battle mask into a perfect replica of the Decepticon insignia.

He saw Megatron as everything. Megatron was his leader, his prime example of leadership, his god. He copied his every move. The way he would pound his servants into submission, the way he bravely and sadistically fought in battle, and the way he let nothing stand in the way of what he wanted.

Megatron was the one being who gave him a sense of purpose and a way to live a life filled with pleasure. What better way to live a life than one filled with wondrous and blissful torture of traitors to Lord Megatron's glorious cause?

Because loyalty was everything to Tarn. And if you weren't loyal, then what good were you?

**D/N: And my one-shots come to an end. I do hope you enjoyed them~ Tarn was actually really fun to write for, as bad as that sounds. I just might have to write another story with him and the rest of the DJD in it. **

**"There is no peace," says the Lord, "for the wicked" Isaiah 48:22**

**Thank you, my dearest friends, for all your love and support and may God bless you and your day!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **


End file.
